


Asleep in Her Arms

by NanakiBH



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, In Public, Kink Meme, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku knows that she needs to get enough rest before their big concert, but she isn't going to be able to get a wink of sleep without a certain someone beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep in Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the Vocaloid kink meme:  
> "Luka/Miku, all the girls are sleeping in the same room [it can be AU schoolgirl fic or have some reason like the Vocaloids are on a camping trip, whatever]. Despite this, there is sneaking into the other's bed and HOT LESBIAN SEX as a result."

It was just after midnight and the other girls were already fast asleep in their beds. Tomorrow was going to be a big night for all of them – the NicoNico Chokaigi concert. They were going to all need to use this time wisely to rest up for the event to make sure that they could put on the best performance.

However, group performances were always a bother to Miku. She loved performing with the others, so that wasn't it. She never had a problem sharing the stage with anyone, always looked forward to the opportunities where she could do duets with some of her best friends, but there was a bigger reason why these events bugged her.

It was the hotel arrangements.

Every time, their producers shoved them all into one little room together. Well, to be fair, the room wasn't that small. It could actually be considered a suite, but with the number of female Vocaloids occupying the same room, it began to feel a lot smaller. The place wasn't big enough to comfortably house all of them at once. She liked having some legroom. She wanted to dance around in her underwear by herself, roll around on the plush living room floor, and do cartwheels to limber up.

But she didn't have the space for anything like that.

Worst of all, they shared one bedroom. Because of the size of the room, most of them were able to get a bed of their own. They were only short by one bed, but Lily was gracious enough to accept the couch. Miku wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do that, that she could have her bed if she really wanted it, but then that would've left Miku without a bed and none of them would have accepted that. She was their ringleader, their shining star. Everything could fall apart if she spent one terrible night sleeping on a couch.

But she couldn't bring herself to tell them. All she really wanted to do was sleep in Luka's bed.

It was just too embarrassing for her to say for some reason. The two of them were barely able to hide their relationship and they suspected that many fans had figured it out already anyway. She and Luka were really happy together and they were comfortable with their relationship, so there was no reason for them to continue hiding it. It was just habit or pesky embarrassment that kept her from telling them how she felt about her.

She tried her best to get comfortable in the bed that felt too big and too empty without Luka laying there beside her. Little did they know, she was going to sleep even more poorly than she would've on the couch if she didn't have Luka's abundant chest to pillow her head.

Miku cracked open an eye. Even in the darkness, she could make out Luka's distinctive, curvaceous form as she advanced toward her bed. Until then, she thought that Luka had been asleep, but all of her constant shifting and flopping around must have been enough to wake her.

As quietly as she could, she whispered, “What are you doing?”

Luka wordlessly touched the edge of the sheets and Miku instantly realized what she wanted to do. She rolled over to look at the others, waited with hushed breath for a moment to make sure that none of them were awake, then rolled back to face Luka and turned back the sheets. Again, without uttering a single word, Luka slid in next to her and pulled the sheets back up over them.

This was nice. She would be able to sleep a lot better with Luka there for her now, but there was still a little problem. Did she intend to stay awake all night? How else was she going to sneak out of her bed before the rest of them awoke in the morning?

The questions were right there on her lips, but before she could speak, Luka put her fingers under her jaw and lifted up her chin, capturing her lips with hers. They were soft, just like the rest of her, and Miku found it impossible to resist the little happy sigh that made it past her lips at the gentle, reassuring contact. Luka's arms settled around her thin waist under the sheets and she effortlessly pulled her closer so that her cheek came up close and personal with her chest. She was only wearing a sheer tanktop. It was the kind of shirt that scooped low and left little to the imagination, something that could be considered bait for horny teenagers but wasn't such an uncommon sight as pajamas. Miku let herself indulge for a moment, rubbing her face between the two soft mounds before she brought up her own arms to return her embrace.

Luka met her eyes in the dim light. Miku watched her slowly drag her tongue over her lower lip, wetting them until they glistened. There was a familiar, hungry look there in her eyes. She felt a shiver go down her spine but she knew better than to let her interest show.

It wouldn't be right to do something like that now – not with so many of the other girls around. If any of them caught them... She didn't even know what they would think. While Miki would probably never let them live it down, Miku wanted to imagine that Rin didn't even know what sex was yet and she didn't want to be her reason to find out.

“We can't,” she whispered, rolling over to face the opposite direction. That way, she wouldn't have to look at her, wouldn't let herself admit that the situation made her want Luka even more.

At last, Luka spoke, her voice right there in her ear, her breath a warm gust across her cheek.

“I think it's what you need...”

No. She just needed sleep... But she could feel her behind her. Luka snaked her arms around her waist and brought them flush together so that Miku could feel her breasts pressing up against her back. She let another soft whimper slip and then one more, surprised yelp as one of Luka's hands crept beneath her thin t-shirt.

“S-stop,” she said softly, her voice already sounding needy to her own ears. She did nothing else to stop her, though. Luka's hands were warm as they cupped her breasts beneath her shirt. She pressed soft, gentle kisses to the back of her neck as she rubbed them in slow, deliberate circles. Miku had never realized what a blessing in disguise her small chest was until Luka placed her hands on her for the first time. They were the most sensitive part of her and she couldn't keep herself from squirming whenever Luka got ahold of them.

One of her hands disappeared briefly so that she could brush more of Miku's hair away from her neck, providing her with more access. She nibbled lightly at her jaw; just hard enough to make her feel it, but not hard enough to leave any lasting marks. With their concert the next day, Luka wouldn't be so cruel.

Miku craned her neck to the side to catch her lips and they met in a warm, passionate kiss. She reached an arm back and tangled her fingers in Luka's hair, tugging lightly to show her appreciation for the incredible work she was doing with her hands. The one that strayed before strayed once again, this time dipping down her stomach until it found the waistband of her shorts.

Miku's breath hitched and the hand that she had tangled in Luka's hair dropped limply to the pillow above their heads.

This was the point of no return. If any of them were to wake up now, they were going to find the two of them in a situation that they wouldn't be able to easily explain their way out of. She looked behind herself, hoping that the knot in her eyebrows would show Luka the concerns that she felt without a need for words. In return, she received a small smile and a kiss between her brows that made her heart melt.

“Just be quiet,” she whispered. “I've got you.”

She closed her eyes and settled herself back against Luka's chest, putting her trust in her arms. She did her best to keep her breathing even as she felt Luka's hands creep lower along her hip, down the crease of her thigh, until they finally found their way between her legs. Miku shifted her hips to allow her better access, but Luka chose instead to tease her a little bit first, running her hand along her inner thigh as her other hand continued to fondle her beneath her shirt. When her fingers came together over one of her nipples, Miku bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from gasping.

Finally, Luka let her fingers brush over her clit. It was a light touch, though – not enough to give Miku what she really wanted. She could feel Luka smirking against the back of her neck as she adding a little bit of pressure to her touch, a little more with each press until she was rolling the tender bead of flesh between her fingers and had Miku shifting anxiously in her arms.

She wanted to beg her to give her more, wanted to say a simple 'please' at the very least, but then Luka finally gave her what she wanted. Two of her fingers found their way between her labia and slowly eased inside. This was a position that Miku always enjoyed; one where Luka could have perfect access to every part of her while she could still feel all of her warmth from behind. She only wished that she could feel the touch of her bare skin, but that was a desire for another time. For now, she was simply going to focus on enjoying the movements of her hand and try to stay quiet.

That was a tall order, however. It was very hard for her to keep herself from voicing her appreciation every time Luka dragged her fingers roughly over that one particularly sensitive spot inside of her. She kept the heel of her palm close to Miku's hip so she could periodically rub her thumb over her clit at the same time. The combined sensations had Miku squirming, the bed creaking quietly beneath them as she rocked her hips and chased after Luka's fingers.

There came a little grumble from somewhere around the room and the two of them immediately went still. Miku held her hands over her mouth and slowly looked around the room, trying to figure out who the noise had come from. It sounded as though someone might be awake, but it was impossible to tell. She had been so fixated on what Luka was doing with her hands that she hadn't been paying attention to the breathing patterns of the others anymore.

One of them could have been awake or in a state of semi-consciousness, but she couldn't tell who. They waited for what could have been a solid minute. Luka's fingers remained inside of her and she couldn't resist flexing her muscles around the digits, even though she knew they could be seconds away from an awful sitation.

In fact, something about that just fueled her arousal. She kept her hands over her mouth to stifle her quickening breaths, arching her back as Luka once again began to move her fingers. They were slicker now, Miku noticed, feeling her cheeks heating up. Now there was no hiding how turned on this was making her. Luka was able to quicken her pace, sliding her fingers out for a split second to rub a bit of her slickness over her clit before they dove back inside and continued their maddening motions.

Miku tightened herself around her fingers and pushed back against them, weakly trying to match their pace as she felt her limit approaching. Luka leaned forward to brush her lips across her cheek and, just like that, Miku came without a sound, squeezing her legs closed around Luka's wrist as she continued to work her fingers in and out of her spasming passage.

Once she relaxed, Luka withdrew and reached over her to grab a few tissues from the bed stand and used them to clean them both up. Suddenly, Miku felt a lot sleepier. Finally. Hopefully now she would be able to get enough rest.

She still didn't know how Luka planned to explain things to anyone in the morning, but that wasn't the prime thing on her mind as she snuggled into her arms. No, the only thing that truly remained at the forefront of her mind was just how much she loved being held in Luka's embrace.

 

Some odd number of hours later, she awoke to the sound of voices. First, she cracked open an eye and realized that it was morning by the light that filtered in through the hotel drapes. Next, she realized that the voices belonged to her other roommates and that was when she sat up with a start, frantically looking around her to locate Luka, worried that the others had found out.

Instead, her eyes found Luka in the bed across from hers, fast asleep with her arms thrown out ungracefully to her sides.

She sighed.

“What's the matter?” Rin asked, stopping by the side of Miku's bed as she buttoned her shirt. “Did you not sleep well?”

“N-no,” Miku stuttered, trying to suppress the blush that was surely creeping up to her cheeks. She let her eyes linger over Luka's sleeping form before she looked back up at Rin with a true smile. “No, I slept really well.”


End file.
